2. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of transporting individual plant pots, and to a plant pot carrier for use in implementing the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When potted plants are purchased, it is a common practice to place the pot on a stand, and draw a tapered paper wrapper over the plant pot from below, then closing it over the plant. In order to carry the plant and the plant pot, it is necessary to grasp the paper wrapper and attempt to carry the plant pot by holding the paper wrapper.
In the case of hanging plants, the pot is typically provided with three holes on the upper lip thereof, spaced 120 degrees apart. A hanging hook, which doubles as a carrying handle, has three wires leading from it, and the three wires are hooked to the lip of the pot, one in each hole.
However, there is generally no convenient method or apparatus at present for transporting potted plants.